Blind love
by lollipoploves
Summary: Seto is blinded and he has to depend on a strangers help, what will happen when he falls in love with that stranger and finds out he's Joey
1. blinded

The day started out normal, the usual incompatance that begged for his attention. Kaiba had made many enemy's with how many people he fired and it was not suprising to find death threats in his daily mail. Kaiba laughed to himself little did they know that they were just supplying him with ideas to get rid of "undesireable" people. As kaiba read through the mail laughing to himself he heard an unfamilar sound *clanck clanck* turning around to investigate he heard a loud sound and saw glass flying everywhere until pain exploded and he blacked out.

"I'm sorry I cannot stay, mr. kaiba" his personal doctor said as he packed up to leave, seto needed 24 hour care and was expecting his doctor to be with him the whole time, but he had only been with him for 2 days.

"I've contacted the hostpital and they said they would send someone over with experience to help." Said the doctor again as he stood up and left the room after check that seto didn't take off his bandages unless it was time for medicine. Seto didn't see him leave, he couldn't. he was temporarily blind…. Even with his eyes open he could see nothing and fearing the light would only hurt his eyes more the doctor had made sure that there was none in the room. Looking back one last time he sighed as he left the stoic teen to brood.

Mokuba had heard about what happened to his brother and was fiercly protective of him. He would make sure the person who the hospital sent was worthy of helping his brother. Quickly he set about to making a contract, making sure that the conciquinces were in very fine print. Soon he was ready for the person who would be knocking at their door.

Ever since serenity had her surgery joey had been asked multiple times to help others like her by the hospitals around his area. Of course at first he thought it was strange and he didn't like doing it but by the time it was over he ending up loving taking care of people and was again and again ask to help, everytime he did he grew better at handling thing and had eventually become the best at what he did. He couldn't stop he hated seeing people suffer because they couldn't see so he always helped when he was called, today was no exception. The familiar ring from the hospital sounded in his ears and he picked up immidatly "moshi, moshi, Joey here"

"hello again, Joey can we ask you for another favor?"

"of course!"

"we have a very wealthy client in need of 24 hour care, can you help?"

"what about school?"

"you will be excused, we can send the note this afternoon."

"ok, so where is it?"

"oh! Thank you joey! Ah, let see do you know where the kaiba mansion is?"

Joeys face pailed "yeah"

"its there, thanks again!" a click and the sound went dead, joey sighed he was supposed to take care of moneybags? But he had already agreed so he would just have to suck it up. Sighing again he started walking to the mansion.

Mokuba sat there with the finish contract when he heard a knock at the door. Quickly getting up he opened the door to see…. Joey?

"hey, kid" the blonde said "guess I'm s'possed to help your brother"

Shocked mokuba stood there, then he smiled 'this could be fun' he thought quikly mokuba pulled joey in and set the contract down in front of joey.

"please read and sign" he said as he tried to look like he wasn't planning something. The contract was innocent itself but mokuba could still twist a few things.

Joey read the contract, it was fairly simple

(1)do not speak to him 'check' he thought

(2)if he asks a yes or no question hum or growl

(3)see to his every need

(4)do not say who you are 'check'

After signing he was rushed upstairs as moki warned him not to break the contract. Mokuba pushed open the door to his brothers room and said "brother, your helper is here. I made it into a game to get your mind off work, try to find out who he is. Ask yes or no questions only" and with that he pushed joey inside and shut the door.

Seto heard the door shut before he could even utter a word of protest, sighing he let his brother have his way. Instead of arguing he just said "so, my 'helper' is here huh?" he said it with as much scorn as he possible could, sending the message 'I don't need help, go away' a hum was all he got in reply. Sighing again he stretched his bak and neck sad that it didn't make it feel any better. Since he couldn't see he other sences were sharpens so he clearly heard his helper cross the room and felt his hand being picked up, before kaiba could punch him in the face with the hand he held a message was scraled into his palm M…A…S…S…A…G…E…?

"you know massage?"seto ask

A hum

"get to it" he said

A hum and then he felt the helper carefully flip him onto his stomache, mindful of his head. Then he felt the stranger stadle his legs. Seto was about to protest when he felt warm hands on his neck already soothing his aching muscles. Not caring about the positions anymore he let his helper run his hands along his body, chasing the sorness away. By the time the hands stopped he was utterly relaxed and the silk shirt was warm with body heat that was transferred by touch. Sighing softly he fell alseep. A few hours later he woke up with a dry throat "water?" he said to the empty darkness not know if he was alone or not.

A hum was sounded and water was gently placed in his hand before guideing that hand to his lips. Normally seto would have been angry at his helper but he was still relaxed after the massage and let it go. After he finished the drink he felt the stranger take his glass away before another message was written M…E…D…I…C…I…N…E…

Understanding it was time for the eye drops proscribed by his doctor he held still as the hands unwrapped his eyes. He flinched as the hands opened his eyes wide. He still couldn't see but he hated eyedrops with a passion. Slowly he felt the helper smooth his hair with his hand, it had a strange calming effect and seto was surprised that instead of the drop hitting his eye like it usually had (making him flinch harder) it slip into his eye easily. As soon as it started it was over, both eyes were treated with the same gentle care. His eyes were re-wrapped in water proof bandages and seto was surprised yet again to find that they were comfortable, not even his doctor could make them feel this comfortable. Seto leaned back into the pillows before he heard mokuba enter his room.

"so do you know who he is yet?" mokuba asked making sure his game was still on

"no"

"good, that would spoil the fun!"

"can I ask questions?"

"only yes or no" his brother repeated

Seto was beginning to really want to know who these magic hands belonged to.

"is he here?"

A hum sounded near the corner of his bed. Mokuba got up and hugged his brother and said good night

"ONLY yes or no questions." He said as he walked out

Sighing seto leaned futher back into the pillows

"do I know your name?" A hum.

"do I use it often?" A growl that sounded a bit hurt

"do you work for me?" a growl.

Seto thought for a moment that didn't narrow it down much. As seto thought he heard a cart being pushed to his bed and a tray of food was set before him. It was then that seto realized he was hungry. Before he could eat his hand was taken again and the message was A…L…L…E…R…G…I…C…?

"im not allergic to any foods" seto said

Slowly his helper helped him eat his soup and carrot cake (yes seto saw the irony). As seto began to nod off his belly full and his body warm, his helper picked him up and walked into the bathroom, seto waited paitently for the message S…H…O…W…E…R…

"Make sure I don't fall" A hum.


	2. treatment

Seto's eyes were carefully unwrapped and he was led into the bathroom still kind of nervous showing his body, seto slowly got undressed. A small gasp was all the reaction he got from his helper when seto revealed his scars. Gozaboro had made sure the scars would last, a constant reminder of what an imperfection he was. His "lessons" were etched on his body so he would never forget. Sighing lowly seto groped his way to the shower only to have a slightly smaller, but warm hand grasp his and lead him to his destination. Before he got in his helper wrote in his hand N…E…E…D…H…E…L…P…S…H…A…M…P…O…O…?

Smiling to himself he nodded to his helper and got inside. A few seconds later he felt the presence of his helper behind him. The water started and seto patiently waited for the promised help. And nearly moaned when he felt the warm hands massage his scalp.

Joeys p.o.v.

Seto was GOURGOUS! Sure he had some horrible scars but they only seemed to increase his beauty, like a piece of art. Joey's own scars didn't do that his were ragged and deep, scars that his father gave him every night since he was eight years old deepening and renewing them time and again. Besides his face, neck, and fore arms, not a single inch of his body was unmarred by scars.

Carefully Joey put some conditioner into the soft brown locks and massaged it deep into his rivals scalp making sure not to get any in Seto's damaged eyes. When the shower was done Joey helped seto into black silk pajama's and helped him into bed.

Seto p.o.v.

Seto never went to bed with his hair wet but he didn't say anything. Somehow it was soothing his eyes didn't hurt as bad and he was slowly drifting off to sleep. His dreams were about his mysterious helper and for once not about his Step-Father. For the first time in a very long while Seto slept soundly, lulled by the soft hum his helper was singing.

The next day Seto woke up feeling rested and right. No pains, no aches or nightmares had kept him up this time. His bedroom door opened and he could hear footsteps approaching his bed. His hand was taken and seto immediately knew it was his helper, no one had his hands. The message was medicine and the eye drops once again slid into his eyes easily. His eyes were quickly rewrapped and more comfortable then ever. Thinking he was done seto shifted to move away when his hand was grabbed again H….A….I….R…B…R…U…S…H…

Seto blushed as he realized he must look horrible with his matted hair, quickly he nodded and leaned back into his helper. The first stroke through his hair was soooo good.

'God! did everything this man did feel good?' Seto was nearly purring by the time his hair was brushed. He decided to ask more questions.

"have I known your for awhile?" A hum

"do I see you often?" another Hum

" then why don't I use your name?" a growl sighing Seto said

"Sorry, have I know you longer then 3 years?" a growl

"are you my age?" this one started as a hum but turned into a Growl

"younger?" a hum

Sighing again he leaned back expecting pillows on his bed but forgot his helper was recently brushing his hair. He landed on a firm chest and had he not been Seto Kaiba he would have squealed at how nice it felt.


	3. problems

Seto WOULD have squealed but he still had his pride, even though Seto had come out of the closet when he first took over Kaiba corp. so he didn't care that he was leaning against a man, in fact Seto leaned further onto his helper pleasantly surprised when he wasn't pushed away and loving the feeling of warmth on his back. Unfortunately a cell phone rang out, it wasn't his so he wasn't surprised when his helper pushed him forward until he could slip out from behind him. The annoying phone still went off and seto cursed it for ruining his comfort. Seto heard a click that indicated the callwas received but before his helper could say anything a scream was heard over the phone.

"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! WHERE ARE YOU? BASTARD SON BETTER GET HOME NOW, YOU HEAR ME SLUT? I HAVE PEOPLE WAITING FOR YOUR ASS!"

And with that the line went dead, silence rained as the message sank in

"your not going back there are you?" seto asked.

A hum

"what!? Why?" Seto heard his helper cross the room and picked up his hand Seto waited patiently for the message

O…N…E…H…O…U…R…B…E…B…A…C…K…

And with that the helper left the room before Seto could say anything. Bile rose in his throat as he replayed what he heard oer and over again, how could anyone do that to someone as wonderful as his helper. Bitterly he waited the hour in darkness and worry. Soon he heard the door open again and heavy footsteps sounded. Too heavy to be Mokuba.

"Your late!" seyo said A hum sounded a little horse

"are you okay?" another hum

"come here" seto listened and though he tried to hide it his helper was obviously limping. Soon he felt pressure on his bed and without warning seto reached up to feel the extent of the damage, he softly, barely touching ran his hand over his face, cuts we all over and it felt like his eyes and lips were swollen, he slowly went down the neck and heard a small gasp

'bastards' Seto thought they tried to suffocate him

Setos hands trailed lower as he fought back bitter tears. He couldn't believe he was about to cry over someone else. The dam nearly broke when he felt something wet that smelled coppery on his chest then his helper put a cold hand over his sparing him from anything that might have been worse. The cold hand sent Seto over the egde. They took his warm hands from him!

"take a shower" was all Seto could manage, his voice small and fragile. A hum and then footsteps trailed away . when the water started Seto started to cry harder. He cried for what seemed like forever, but it was when his helper came back in smelling of his shampoo and dried his eyes. He then took his hand and wrote

M…E…D…I…C…I…N…E… with a shaky hand. As the bandages came off seto tried desperately to see his helper, maybe he could help him but all he could see was a blur of green and gold. Kaiba should have been happy to be able to see that much, his eyes were still healing after all. It would be about a week before the bandages could come off and even then he would need to wear shades and keep the lights low so he wouldn't over burden his eyes. The bandages were replaced before he could try to get another glimpse

"why?" he asked tears falling down his face gracefully. His helper didn't answer but gently dried his tears with the same care that had been shown to him all this time. That almost made Seto start crying again, who could harm this wonderful creature. Seto's mind was over burdened he couldn't take it anymore he slowly fell asleep in the warm arms that he had grown to love in such a short time. Listening to his helpers soft hum.


	4. Last day

Joey sighed Seto had finally fallen asleep, after the who fiasco with noah Joey had know that Seto had been abused by his step father. it was never said outright but as one going through the same abuse he could tell. After his father called he ran home. Even though he didn't want to he did anyway because if he didn't his father told Joey that he would go to his friends instead. So he became his friend's "scapegoat" that would probably be why joey loved that card almost as much as he loved his dragon.

Beat/rape scene if you don't wanna read skip +++++++++++++++++++++++++

As soon as Joey walked through the door hands grabbed him and threw him against the wall. Joey's father would often sell him for some pocket change when he didn't have money for his beer. But only to sadists, being one himself he loved the look of pain of Joey's face. Joey was chocked as they kept him pinned to the wall by his neck, after they were done chocking him they turned him around and started whipping his flesh and laughing as he tried to scream. He was then brutally raped and beaten as they used him like a condom. When they were finally done they threw salt on him and tossed him outside with his clothes. As the door slammed on his face he knew he would be having repeat clients.

Tis done now you can read++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

When Joey finally got to Seto's house he made sure to avoid anyone who might recognize him. When he got to Seto's room he almost collapsed because he hurt so much.

"your late" Joey jumped as Seto 's voice boomed throughout the room he struggled to hum

"come here" slowly joey made his way over trying hard not to let Seto hear his limp. When he sat on the bed Seto's hand came up and started feeling for the damage. A deep frown on his face as he felt all the injurys. As his hand ghosted over his neck Joey involuntarily gasped, causing Seto to flinch back and growl. As his hands when to Joeys chest where he felt the blood Seto did something he never thought was possible. He started crying! Not enough to actually have tears running down his face but enough to wet the bandages.

"take a shower" Seto's voice sounded like he was breaking and Joey couldn't say no to him so with a soft hum Joey stood and took a shower.

When he was done he wrapped his injuries and went back to setos room. What he saw broke his heart Seto was sobbing, his eyes must ache so joey went over and gave the message, put the drops in and rewrapped Setos eyes before Seto could try to see his face.

"why?" Seto said he still had tears falling down his face Joey didn't reply but he started to hum and soon Seto was asleep.

The rest of the week past quickly, Seto didn't ask anymore questions and Joey made him feel like he was in heaven with his gentle treatment. Today was the last day, joey had been called by his father two more times during the week and each time came back worse he feared that Seto hated his helper thought of him like a dirty whore. It almost broke his heart. He had loved Kaiba since he found out about Gozaboro. But it seemed it would never happen. Sighing it was time to give seto his medicine and then dissaper out of his life forever. Joey knew his body couldn't take much more of his father's abuse, he was probably going to die today. His father had told him to be prepared because today he planned a "party". Big money was waiting, meaning more people and more torture. Slowly he unwrapped Seto's eyes, even though his pupils where out of sinc Seto's eyes were still beautiful, he was glad he could keep that memory before he died. Joey put in the eye drops and left Seto didn't need bandages anymore but he still couldn't see clearly.


	5. The end

JOEY WHEELER! Joey was his helper all along! Seto finally knew it though it was blurry, Seto would recognize that hair, eyes, and jacket anywhere. Now he just needed to help him. Quickly donning sunglasses he phoned his guard staff and the police, joey had just left, which meant that he was heading to his house. According to what Seto over heard. Seto was NOT going to leave him there! Once ready he got into his limo and ordered his driver to drive as fast as he could. Speed limits meant nothing to seto kaiba. Once he arrived at Joeys he barged right in, cops hot on his tail with guns drawn

State that joey is found in isn't pretty so skip if your not comfortable++++++++++++++++++

When he found Joey he was bleeding heavily staining the water of his ice bath red, his lips were blue as he tried to fight the older man on top of him, not even noticing Seto's appearance. His weak struggles only seemed to make the man thrust into him harder, causing more pain for Joey. Ripping open his back and his scars and causing Joey to almost faint.

Seto saves the day! Its okay to look now+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Seto, snarling and cursing grabbed the man by his dirty blonde hair and threw him across the room and away from his puppy. Quickly as he could Seto took off his trench coat and wrapped it around his precious bundle as he picked him up from the ice not looking back he carried Joey out into his limo and away from the boys father.

2 Months later++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

All of Joey's injuries where finally healed and seto could finally go outside with out the need for sunglasses. They spent a lot of time together laughing and crying and loving each other's presence. Seto had taken joey out to dinner that night to celebrate their recoveries and joey was having a fantastic time. He was free, loved and happy for the first time in his life. Midway through the meal seto stood up and walked over to Joey, the whole restaurant was quiet as Seto knelt down on one knee and pulled out a small black box.

"Joey, puppy, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" joey said before seto could even finish the question.

He held out his left hand and seto placed a black band with a red ruby onto his ring finger. Joey chuckled as he brought out his own black box and got down on one knee.

"seto, my dragon, will you marry me?"

Seto stunned, smiled and said "yes" and on his ring finger was places a white band with a sapphire on it.

"mokuba lent me the money" joey explained to Seto's puzzled face.

The restaurant burst into applause as the new couple kissed for the first time, it was clumsy but both had managed to save it for the other during their abuse.

Seto smiled as Joey took his hand and wrote L…O…V…E…Y…O…U…D…R…A…G…O…N…

And then said "I love you too, my puppy" and they kissed again.


End file.
